


In which Cullen can't handle Dorian's flirting

by mnemosius



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullen blushes a lot, Dorian greatly approves, Flirting, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnemosius/pseuds/mnemosius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a short response to the not-quite prompt of "Cullrian is a good ship because it’s very easy to imagine Dorian cranking up the flirty charm to max and Cullen responding to this by tripping down a flight of stairs" by acepalindrome on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Cullen can't handle Dorian's flirting

"Ah, Commander! Just the man I wanted to see!"

Cullen glanced down at the mage from where he stood on the battlements, a faint smile gracing his lips. “Up for another game already, Dorian? I thought you liked a few days to recover between your losses.”

  
The mage in question clutched his chest dramatically, his eyes bright. “Oh, you wound me. A scion of Tevinter would never admit to losing to a Fereldan, of all things. You merely had me at a disadvantage, and then the game was over.”

  
Cullen couldn’t help but grin at that as he reached the stairs. Dorian’s flair for life had a way of making that happen.  
"Well," he called down, "if not for another game, how may I be of service?"

  
"I can certainly think of several ways," Dorian said, his eyes slowly roving Cullen’s body, sweeping appreciatively over his broad shoulders and trim waist.

  
Cullen could feel the blush rising in his cheeks. Maker’s Breath, why did he have such sensitive skin? Dorian could certainly see the effect of his words, if that damnable smirk was anything to go on.  
And, well, the Commander wasn’t blind, not by a long stretch. He’d felt Dorian’s eyes lingering on him before. The mage was many things, but subtle was hardly one of them. And Cullen was willing to admit to himself that his eyes often came to rest on the other man’s features, as if that was where they were supposed to be - and oh, that wasn’t stone beneath his foot anymore, that was air.

  
Cullen thought almost absentmindedly to himself that it was rather difficult to fall gracefully while still wearing armor. The extra weight seemed just to make the ground rush to meet him that much faster. He closed his eyes and braced himself for impact, only to open them a few seconds later at the rich sound of Dorian’s laughter. He glanced down suspiciously to find that he had stopped just inches from the stone of the battlement, and gingerly out his feet on the ground, regaining his balance. He straightened up and faced the mage, who was having difficulty schooling his features into a casual expression.

"My apologies, Cullen," Dorian said, laughter bubbling behind his words. "If I’d known I could sweep you off your feet with just a few words, I would have waited until you were off the stairs."

Cullen scowled at him, well aware of the damnable blush that was still on his face. “Was there something you needed?” he asked again, pointedly ignoring what had just happened.

  
"You know, there was," Dorian mused, "but for the life of me, now I just can’t seem to remember what it was. You are just too much of a distraction." His tone changed on the last word, and it sent shivers down Cullen’s spine. "In fact, Commander, it seems far more important to me now that we address this apparent weakness you have."

  
"What do you mean?" Cullen asked, his heart starting to pound in his chest.

  
Dorian’s grey eyes met his. “I think we both know. But if you’d like to ignore this, pretend it didn’t happen, I will respect your wishes and walk away.”

  
With that, Dorian started to turn, and Cullen couldn’t have done anything to stop the desperate “Wait” escaped his lips, even if he wanted to.  
He took a steadying breath and moved closer to the mage, until he was standing directly in front of him.  
"What if," and Cullen hated the slight tremble in his voice, "What if I don’t want you to walk away?"

  
The smile that spread across Dorian’s face was a wonder to be hold, and Cullen couldn’t help but fall a little more for the other man.

  
"Well," Dorian answered, his smile turning wicked, "then we have an entirely new game together, don’t we? One that is better played in the privacy of your tower."

  
As Cullen led him up the stairs and back to his room, he couldn’t help but wonder what Dorian had actually sought him out for in the first place.  
Then the other man pressed his lips against his, and Cullen was busy with something else altogether.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to AO3, so if this is too short to be on its own, please tell me. If you liked it and want to tell me, well, I wouldn't object.
> 
> I can be found at mnemosius.tumblr.com if you want to submit a prompt or tell me you like my writing. If you don't like my writing, that's fine (and completely understandable), but I'd be less happy about getting a message from you.


End file.
